


Cabin

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cabins, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Steven Universe Future, Sex, Smut, people in other room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven gets persuaded to staying the night in a cabin with some of his friends, just wanting  a peaceful night, but Connie had other plans.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Steven gets persuaded to staying the night in a cabin with some of his friends, just wanting a peaceful night, but Connie had other plans.

With Steven always out on the road for almost a month now, a couple of his friends and Connie decided to stop him for weekend away in a cabin not too far from some pretty hiking spots. After a night of boardgames, food and laughter, Steven and Connie bid their friends goodnight and went to their small cabin bedroom in the back of the house.

* * *

Connie nearly threw herself on-top of Steven the second the door shut. She had been holding back, waiting to get Steven alone the entire day because, god forbid her and Steven got to kiss each-other without someone mocking them and making kissy noises.

She moved her hands to the back of his neck standing on the tips of her toes to reach his lips. Steven reached down to kiss her back grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer. They pulled apart and smiled at each-other, "Hi," Connie said smiling up at him. "Hey." He replied back laughing.

Connie's expression suddenly changed from her cute smile and warmth, to lust and longing. She pushed Steven back towards the bed and crawled on-top of him on all-fours, her hair draping over his shoulders and face. Steven looked up at her swallowing, "Connie we can't do this right now," He looked to the door, "They are all still awake and would hear us." 

Connie gave Steven an all too familiar expression, the same one she used to give when the gems were home, "More fun that way," She whispered into his ear.

They hadn't seen each-other since the bed and breakfast place the Steven had planned to stop at, at the beginning of his trip.

Connie felt Steven's hands leave the bed and onto her waist going under her shirt and pulling it off in one fluid motion, flashing her a mischievous smile.

Connie fumbled to get her bra off while maintaining eye-contact with Steven. Finally unclasping it and letting it fall to the floor. Steven pulled his shirt over his head as her hands moved to start to take off his jeans that suddenly felt too tight, hooking the underwear with it. Steven followed suit and did the same thing with Connie's jean shorts.

Connie pushed Steven down so he was laying on his back as she straddled his waist feeling the heat bloom between her legs. Connie leaned down to meet Steven with her lips but instead meeting in the middle as Steven had the same idea. 

Steven's hands moved from their place on the small of her back to his breasts stroking the nipple with his thumb watching them grow hard under his touch. He sat up moving her with him in the process to her back.

Steven sat back and looked at her smiling taking in the gorgeous goddess i front of him. Connie felt her face grow warm as Steven stared in appreciation at her naked form.

Steven looked at her his face growing serious, "Remember we can't make any noise or they'll hear us," She nodded, "If they hear us they're never going to let us live it down." He said giving her a look and she nodded again.

Finally he moved his mouth down to her nipple running his tongue over it hearing her let out a whimper. He played with the other-side with his fingers. He pulled away from her chest and moved further down the bed to her legs. He watched as she spread her legs out to display herself to him. He lifted a leg over his shoulder moving her closer to him. He licked between where her thighs and center met teasing her. He then moved his tongue pressing it to her center as she let out a sigh of appreciation.

He flicked his tongue on the top of her clit as she let out whimpers trying to keep her moans quiet as he licked. Steven moved a hand from her leg to her center pressing it inside of her as he felt her shudder around his fingers. Working his fingers in and out Connie moved her hand to her mouth trying to muffle the soft moans she let out. 

They both could still hear laughter coming from the other room knowing they still had some more time. Steven dropped Connie back down the bed removing the fingers from her center, and flipping her so she was on all fours. He climbed off the bed and pressed himself to her entrance. He grabbed her hips and began to press himself in moving back and forth slowly. He began to pick up a pace and rhythm trying not to make too much noise as their hips hit together. 

Connie had grabbed a pillow to muffle her moans better which was working a lot better than her hand was. She shifted herself trying to find the perfect angle. Arching her back she found it and let out a moan into the pillow as Steven picked up pace. 

* * *

In the other room the cool kids Sadie and Shep had started to play music making up fun little songs but remembered Steven and Connie were trying to get some rest, so they moved outside. They sang and played louder outside without knowing anything about what Connie and Steven were doing inside. 

* * *

Steven heard the music stop so he stopped, listening as the door opened and closed. The music soon started up again after a few moments, only this time louder and farther away, so Steven continued but this time pounding into her harder than before. Connie let out a loud lengthy moan as Steven continued to plow into her his pace picking up even faster. She felt herself becoming tighter moaning his name as she moved her arm back to rub her clit as he worked from behind watching as his long cock entered her from behind.

"Fuck Con," He said moaning, "You're so good." He started going faster as Connie began to moan louder and louder as she started coming closer and closer to her climax. She felt his stuttering knowing he was close to cumming she began to squeeze around him only amplifying the pleasure. She felt herself let out one last lengthy moan into the pillow nearly screaming Steven's name as her walls fluttered around his length. He fucked her even harder pounding into her pussy, finally reaching his orgasm. Balls deep he emptied himself into her, Connie watched as her stomach slightly expanded with his cum.

Steven pulled out and looked at her smiling as she let out a weak moan. She fell to the bed spreading her legs out watching as the cum came out of her hole smiling at him back. They heard the door open and shut as laughter and talking was heard from the front of the house. The two scrambled to grab their clothes and pick up the mess they made. 

The two soon after, re-dressed in pajamas fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

In the morning no one mentioned the two having sex or anything of the sort to hint at them knowing. Connie and Steven were in the clear.


End file.
